Question: Solve for $x$ : $9x + 8 = 6$
Subtract $8$ from both sides: $(9x + 8) - 8 = 6 - 8$ $9x = -2$ Divide both sides by $9$ $\dfrac{9x}{9} = \dfrac{-2}{9}$ Simplify. $x = -\dfrac{2}{9}$